Set Fire To My Heart
by Lila Blue394
Summary: Things were going to change for her today, she could feel it.


**_A/N:_**_ so this should be going in the love is for me drabble collection... but i felt this angsty little thing deserved its own space. so please enjoy and let me know what you think. also...i did a online grammatical fix thingy let me know if it worked. also if anyone knows or wants to do some fan art for this thing let me know... I would love to know how to do that sorta stuff! kat lots of love._

_-LB-_

**_Suggested Listening: _**_Set fire to the rain by Adele._

* * *

><p><em>Set Fire to My Heart/_

* * *

><p><em>Set Fire to the Rain/_

Laughter filled the green, she looked around the crowd not really looking for anyone in particular. She waved at Elena and Bonnie, but it was half-hearted. Her break up with Matt had hit her harder then, she had intended. But it was necessary, she couldn't keep putting him in danger. She was the baby vamp, the new edition to the monster club. Every time she tried to think of the life she would, could share with him, she couldn't. When she should be thinking of Matt another name was tattooed on her heart. Another name that meant more to her than anything else this bleak world had to offer.

Sighing she looked down at her ring, the one that allowed her to feel the sun on her face without it setting her on fire, she missed the old days. Missed just hanging out with friends without fear of monsters, but that was before, before she became one of those monsters. Her hand fisted in her yellow sundress, pleating it, fiddling with the edges, she couldn't help, but wonder what he would think. Would _he _come for her? Would he deal with her the way he does everything else? Or would he accept her as he always does?

There was always one person she could count on, count on to accept her as she was, and love her no matter what. He took her for the neurotic mess that she was. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time she turned her face up towards the sun, letting the rays warm her skin. Things where going to change for her, she knew that felt it deep within her body like his whisky voice. She could feel it in the core of what made her, her. Her life was going to change today and somehow she knew there would be no going back.

A black shape was beginning to form on the horizon, the deep rumble of an engine like a roar of a dragon. When she had been a child she had once thought white knights rode on white horse's, but as she grew that changed and she began to see that they didn't ride in on white horses. They wore worn brown leather jackets, and rode in on dragons the color of black ice. She stood up when the rumble grew louder and it was apparent that the black shape was coming this way. She knows that shape, knows it in her heart, her body screams, _it's him, it's him_.

The black shape takes form, its sleek black lines clear now, and her breathing hitches. She never thought she would see him again, she thought when he left it was the last time, it was forever. Has he come to kill her then, or has he come to love her, to take her away from her pain and misery? He pulls to a stop on the other side of the street, and when he climbs out, his golden-green eyes land on her and _everything _stops. The crowd disappears, the music stops and she can no longer hear the murmur of voices.

She starts moving when he does, slowly at first, his eyes are on her and on her alone. There is such fierceness in his gaze, he moves like a jungle cat, his features that of a Greek god, his strides purposeful as he moves towards her. When she can no longer take it, she burst out in a run, ignoring the murmur that was back, the crowd that watched her move towards this glorious stranger they know nothing about. She couldn't care less her eyes are for him, her mind screaming out his name _Dean_, her body a flame with all those pretty little fires only he sets off every time he is near.

He catches her, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her finger's dance across his lips, his neck, every touch claiming him. His hands slid up her thighs, slipping up under her yellow sundress. His hands claiming her in a way that no one -_but him_- has ever been able to do. His lips claim hers, the crowd, the on-lookers -they have a few now- falls away, and she couldn't care who stayed to watch this reunion. He carries her to the big black beauty, with her pressed against his side they pull away, leaving all the people who had stopped to stare in the dust.

_/watch it pour as I touch your face/ _

His fingers danced across her features, features that he knows so well. The full lips, the green eyes that haunt his dreams, blond hair she still tried to use as a shield to hide herself from a world that could never understand her. Pain and fear so well hidden to others was obvious to him. He knew what she was and even though his hunter's instinct that dark side of him, the one he left to hide from her, tells him to kill her. Put a stake through her heart end it here and now. The other side the one that light still dared to shine on, the one she knew so well, told him to hold her, told him to love her.

"_Dean,_"his name fell from her lips in a whisper, it sounded like a prayer, a benediction, it sounded like redemption. He could always find that here _with her_. His lips claim hers, and there is no other coherent thought, her touch soothes all the rough and jagged edges. She heals him in a way that no one has ever been able to do before. The bleeding wounds that oozed are slowly being stitched together. The stiff betrayal that he felt at his brother's desertion, at his father's abandonment was slowly fading. He lost himself in her kisses, and for the first time in weeks, he started to feel whole.

He looks down at her, she looks…soft in the darkening room, all the hard planes on her delicate features slowly fading away and giving over to the softness of sleep. Her long eyelashes flutter, she was dreaming. It amazes him how well he still knows her, how well he remembers her. He traces the span of her cheeks, his finger dancing down her nose finally coming to rest on her bottom lip. It was fuller than the top, he knew that tiny imperfection bothered her; he smiled at a memory of her peering into a mirror as she cataloged all her flaws. To him they weren't flaws they were just something that made Caroline…well Caroline.

A tear fell from her eyes as she whimpered in her sleep; he wiped it away with his thumb. He brings his mouth down to her ear, his breath moving the small curls that nestled there he whispered, _"No tears princess." _his own words sound like a prayer, like redemption_, _only it wasn't for him, but the small woman that lay nestled at his side. He will kill the monster that has done this to her. She is not broken, no people like her they never break, what literally doesn't kill her will only serve to make her stronger.

The image of her face as she looks at him from the green haunts him, it kills him to know he did this to her. She turns in her sleep her face nestling up to his chest; her breath is warm against his skin. His own contemplations keep him from sleep; he left to protect her from his world of darkness and fire. It's a bloody world filled with only pain and loss. He looks down at her again, how much pain and loss had she suffered since the last time they saw each other, how much more could she stand to lose?

"_Don't, don't leave me._" she whispers, it's a plea, and he shouldn't take at as anything less than that. "_Never._" it's a soft spoken promise made in a dark room that swilled of hurt. It was a promise he intended to keep. "_Never._"

_/well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name/_

They stop just on the out skirts of town, he was giving her one last chance to say goodbye. To him or her home, she knows not, but as she looks back over the town that she has lived in since she was born. She couldn't bring herself to feel sorry about leaving. This town showed her love, happiness, but it also gave her grief and pain. She knows she will get that in his world, in his life of darkness and blood, but it will be okay, nothing could touch her as long as she had him. As long as she had him.

Was that a naïve way of thinking? Probably, but when she looked into his green eyes the gold flecks so much like dried autumn leaves on a lake, she couldn't bring herself to care. When it rained she cried, cried from the loss of him. She would run out in it just to feel the cold drops land on her feverish skin, anything to cool the fire that burned. She would look up at the sky and scream his name, begging him to come back and save her, to set off those lovely little flames. Now that he is back she wasn't going to lose him without a fight.

"Let's go." she says as she climbs into the sleek black beauty, the creamy leather seats welcoming her home. He nods and follows her, he takes her hand in his and she feels alive again, she feels the fire again.


End file.
